En contra de la muerte
by Greengrass07
Summary: Sí, para Ritsu Tainaka, la vida sin Mio Akiyama no era otra cosa sino el mismo infierno.


_HOLA! Bueno, después de dos meses y doce días… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ADRI! Si, lo sé, soy una mala amiga, espero me disculpes. Pero sobre todo, espero que te guste!_

_También espero que les guste a todas las Mitsus que lean esto! Llevo más de seis meses tratando de terminar este Fic, el cual nació de un momento depresivo, como casi todo lo que escribo xD sin más que decir les doy las gracias por pasarse por aquí n.n_

_Ah, y si el título no les gusta, es porque fue lo último que escribí del fic :$_

* * *

_**En contra de la muerte**_

Era una tarde espectacular. El sol, cobrizo pero brillante, luchaba por soltar unos cuántos rayos más de luz antes de perecer ante la noche. En el cielo una guerra de colores se presenciaba, pues el azul oscuro nocturno iba asesinando poco a poco al rojo intenso del crepúsculo. La luna se alzaba majestuosa mientras el sol, sometido ante su belleza, le cedía el trono en los cielos. Puntos brillantes comenzaban a aparecer y hasta el aire se adaptó, de ser cálido y abrasador se transformó casi mágicamente en uno fresco y susurrante. Cierta chica rubia, de risos perfectos y ojos soñadores, se deleitaba infantilmente con tan fantástico acontecimiento, mientras grababa esas artísticas imágenes en su memoria, sin importarle que desde hacía ya unos minutos había despegado completamente de este mundo. Sin embargo, fue obligada a despertar.

-Mugi, ¡Mugi, reacciona!- exclamó Ritsu mientras zarandeaba un poco a la rubia.

-Pe... ¿Perdón?- La rubia soñadora regresó su mente a la realidad.

-Al parecer no has escuchado nada de lo que hablamos- le reprendió Ritsu adoptando una cara de resignación.

-Hablábamos acerca de la nueva canción- Le repitió la líder -Debemos ponerle un nombre.

-¡Pastelillos de fresa!- Exclamó la castaña que se encontraba a un costado de Ritsu -¡No!- se retractó -Tazón de arroz... ¡NO! ¡Ya sé! ¡PASTEL DE FRESAS CON ARROZ!- La cara de la chica se iluminó, mientras paseaba su lengua por sus labios en señal de antojo.

-¡Yui sempai!- La reprimió una chica linda de dos coletas -¡Compórtate por favor!- La chica bajó un poco la voz -Esto es serio.

-Sí, Yui- continuó Ritsu -Además la canción de Mio no habla acerca de comida.

Yui regresó de su alucinación un poco confundida.

-¿La canción de Mio?- dijo con algo de confusión -¡Je je! yo estaba pensando en lo próximo que pediré para comer.

Todas miraron a Yui incrédulas. Ninguna se esperaba esa respuesta de la castaña, pero en Yui Hirasawa ya todo era posible.

Yui se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor y observó el panorama. Se encontraban en una cafetería, la más famosa y visitada de la ciudad. Era un local amplio, con muchas mesas redondas y cuadradas. Las cuadradas estaban pegadas a la pared, formando un cuadro en el local (exceptuando la parte frontal y la salida), mientras que el centro era ocupado por las mesas redondas. Las chicas del club de música ligera se encontraban en una esquina, sentadas en sillas rústicas con acabados barrocos que, a su vez, hacían juego con una mesa de roble, la cual estaba adornada con un delgado mantel rosa que permitía aspirar aquel encantador y enviciante aroma a madera. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Ritsu y a Mugi sentadas respectivamente, mientras que a un costado de Mugi había una enorme ventana de cristal por la cual se podía apreciar el paisaje exterior. Frente a Mugi estaba Mio, discutiendo con las demás acerca del nombre de la nueva canción y, junto a Mio, Azuza. La castaña no notó sino hasta ese momento que la pelinegra de dos coletas la observaba como embelesada. Miraba sus facciones, su cabello castaño y lacio, su piel blanca y aparentemente suave... Algo que la kouhai nunca iba a aceptar en público era que su ''acosadora sempai'' se veía hermosa cada vez que su mente divagaba. De pronto, sin darse cuenta en qué momento exactamente, los ojos de Yui estaban fijos en los suyos. Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Azusa cuestionó a su sempai, pues ésta le devolvía la mirada, una ''casi'' acosadora.

-¿Sabes algo, Azu-Nyan?- dijo la castaña con un aire despistado, mirando al frente de nuevo -Este lugar es mi favorito, porque es muy hermoso y cálido- Yui se sonrojó un poco -Pero, después de analizarlo, nada es más hermoso que tú- Dicho esto, le regaló una sonrisa a la pelinegra y se dirigió como si nada hacia la barra. El corazón de Azusa latía a mil por hora, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Miró a sus acompañantes para ver si alguna se había percatado de aquello, pero al parecer las tres chicas restantes seguían inmersas en su discusión. Azusa se levantó y tomó una dirección contraria a la de su sempai.

-Azusa, ¿A dónde vas?- Ésta vez fue Mio quien habló.

-El aire acondicionado me sofoca- mintió -Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir.

No era un secreto que a Ritsu le fascinaba hacer sonrojar a Mio. Toda la tarde la había molestado haciéndole ver que la letra de su canción era demasiado cursi y melosa. La morena no podía evitar avergonzarse por aquello, mientras Mugi sólo se divertía. Mio optó por ignorar los comentarios de la castaña y sólo consultaba con la rubia los posibles arreglos de la canción. En ese instante Yui regresó a la mesa con un pastel y un tazón de arroz, alegando que las cocineras no quisieron prepararle su orden por miedo a que se indigestara. Notó la ausencia de Azusa, pero prefirió esperarla adentro, ya que no quería que su Azu-Nyan se enojara con ella por molestarla mucho. Ritsu decidió dejar descansar a Mio de sus ''acosos'' por un rato. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha; el panorama parecía normal hasta que se fijó en una chica que se encontraba parada justo frente a la ventana, al otro lado de la calle. Era alta y delgada, con una mirada penetrante. Vestía lo que parecía un uniforme escolar, algo tétrico, por cierto. Llevaba una blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, la cual sellaba con un moño marinero negro. No habría notado la exageración en la palidez de la chica si no hubiera sido por el contraste de dos cosas: sus piernas con la falda totalmente negra que llevaba y su rostro con el cabello rojo fuego que caía lacio hasta su cintura. A duras penas se podían reconocer unas medias blancas, alzadas hasta justo debajo de sus rodillas, con unos zapatos escolares negros a juego con su falda. Ritsu se perdió en esa imagen. Siendo aquella chica extraña tan llamativa era imposible no haberla visto antes. ''Debe ser nueva en la ciudad'' pensó. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención es que jamás había visto a alguna estudiante con aquel uniforme. ¿Quién sería ella? La curiosidad la embriagó, y fue entonces cuando notó que la extraña miraba fijamente hacia la ventana. ''¿Estará buscando a alguien?'' se preguntó. Justo cuando se debatía entre si debía ir a hablarle o no (un extraño deseo de acercarse a ella la había invadido) una camioneta cerrada y negra se estacionó justo frente a ella, bloqueando la vista de la castaña.

_Todo lo que sucedió después pareciera que transcurrió en cámara lenta..._

De la camioneta negra que se había estacionado justo al otro lado de la calle bajaron rápidamente al menos seis hombres de negro con las caras cubiertas con pasamontañas. Bruscamente ingresaron a la cafetería y comenzaron a apuntar a todos con las metralletas y pistolas que portaban.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!- Dijo uno de los hombres mientras lanzaba un disparo al techo.

Las cuatro chicas del club de música ligera quedaron en shock. La primera en reaccionar, sorprendentemente, fue Mio, quien apenas y pudo levantarse de su silla para esconderse debajo de la mesa. Mugi y Ritsu hicieron lo mismo, pero Yui Hirasawa no.

-¡Azu-Nyan está afuera!- Exclamó la castaña -¡Debo protegerla!

Nadie se esperaba que Yui saliera corriendo de ahí sin importarle que pudieran haberle disparado. Corrió y sólo escuchó a uno de los hombres gritar.

-¡Déjala que se vaya, es sólo una niña!

Cuando Yui salió corrió hacia la izquierda. Justo al lado de la cafetería había un callejón oscuro. Dobló en él y a un costado de un contenedor de basura se encontraba Azusa, muerta de miedo, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¡Azu-Nyan! no temas- Yui se agachó y abrazó a Azusa con todas sus fuerzas -Yo te protegeré-

Azusa abrazó fuertemente a Yui, soltando el teléfono celular que había sostenido hasta entonces.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- Preguntó Azusa llorando a mares.

Yui se había olvidado por completo de las demás chicas del club. Su preocupación por Azusa había hecho que todo en su mente se nublara, dejando a sus demás amigas atrás.

-¡Debo regresar por ellas!- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No, Yui, no!- imploró Azusa -No me dejes sola, por favor- La pelinegra se aferraba a las piernas de la castaña -Además ya llamé a la policía, deben venir en cualquier momento y ellos sabrán que hacer.

Yui sólo pudo agacharse de nuevo y abrazar a su kouhai. Y no la soltaría hasta que la desgracia parara o las alcanzara.

Dentro del local, Mugi, Mio y Ritsu se encontraban debajo de la mesa en la que momentos antes platicaban alegremente. Mio se aferraba a Ritsu, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, mientras que Mugi sostenía fuertemente la mano de sus dos mejores amigas. Dos de los ladrones estaban saqueando la caja y, por la tardanza, parecía ser un botín grande; dos más habían entrado a lo que parecía una bodega y los últimos dos estaban custodiando la puerta. En la camioneta esperaba uno más, el que parecía ser el chofer.

-No puede ser posible- se lamentaba Ritsu -¡Esto es una cafetería, no un banco!

-Los dueños deben guardar aquí las ganancias de las demás sucursales- Respondió Mugi con una voz temblorosa –Debe haber mucho dinero.

Mio sólo lloraba en el pecho de Ritsu, pues el miedo la paralizaba. De pronto, a su mente vino la imagen de Yui corriendo hacia la salida y cómo los ladrones la dejaron salir. Esa imagen fue suficiente para que Mio tomara valor para lo que sucedió enseguida. Se soltó de Ritsu y de Mugi, como pudo salió de su escondite y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta. Ritsu reaccionó muy tarde pues la pelinegra ya había avanzado. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que Mio y Mugi la siguió, sin soltar su mano.

_Sirenas comenzaron a escucharse, aproximándose rápidamente..._

-¡DETÉNGANSE!- gritó uno de los hombres que se encontraba custodiando la puerta. Mio estuvo a punto de detenerse de no ser porque Ritsu aprovechó que tenían la atención en la pelinegra y lanzó uno de los adornos de madera hacia la puerta de cristal. Ésta no soportó el impacto y se rompió, dándoles la oportunidad de salir. Uno de los hombres alcanzó a tomar a Mugi del brazo al momento de pasar junto a él, pero Ritsu la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Mugi lo empujaba en sentido contrario. El hombre, en el forcejeo, dejó escapar una bala que hizo pedazos el cristal de la ventana por el cual Mugi había apreciado la caída de la tarde.

Por un momento Ritsu pensó que aquella bala había alcanzado a Mio, pues ésta había dejado de correr y ahora estaba parada a mitad de la calle. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella pelirroja de uniforme extraño.

-¡Mio, corre!- le gritó Ritsu desde la esquina, mientras las sirenas aproximándose destrozaban sus tímpanos. Tenían que huir ya. Pero Mio parecía ida, hipnotizada. Ritsu estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla pero Mugi la jaló tan fuerte que las dos cayeron al suelo. Justo a tiempo, de hecho, pues a toda velocidad un auto policiaco giró, sin siquiera hacer el intento de frenar...

''_¡Oh, Mio! Tu cabello es tan genial''_

_''Déjame, Ritsu''_

_**Las luces la cegaron...**_

_''Deberíamos formar una banda, ¿no crees?''_

_''Tal vez, pero yo sólo tocaré el bajo''_

_**Las sirenas la ensordecieron...**_

''_¡Decidido! En vista que Yui no puede, tú serás la vocalista''_

''_¡¿Estás loca?! Yo, ¡¿la vocalista?!''_

_**De pronto sintió que volaba...**_

_''Tu canción es cursi, Mio... ¿Es que a caso estás enamorada?''_

''_¡Cállate, Ritsu!''_

_**Y después todo se puso negro**__..._

-¡NOOO!- gritó Ritsu -¡NOOO! ¡MIOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Ritsu se puso de pie inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la calle. Por el impacto, Mio había salido volando metros más allá, ocasionando que su cabeza, literalmente, se estrellara contra el pavimento. Dos autos más llegaron y los policías bajaron. A Ritsu no le importó que un tiroteo se hiciera presente en ese mismo momento, ni el hecho de que al levantar la cabeza de Mio para ponerla sobre sus piernas hiciera que se empapara de sangre. Dos policías se pusieron frente a ellas para protegerlas.

-¡MIO!- gritaba Ritsu -¡REACCIONA!- ¡MIO!- Pero ella sabía que era tarde. Lo supo desde que las luces se reflejaron en los ojos de la morena, sin embargo, no podía resignarse.

Mugi sólo pudo arrastrase hasta la pared (hiriéndose con los cristales esparcidos por el suelo) y permanecer pegada a ella, con las piernas abrazadas, justo debajo de la ventana que momentos antes se había hecho pedazos. No podía separar la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga, ni podía soportar la expresión de dolor que Ritsu había adquirido. Los disparos opacaban todo sonido existente en la calle, mientras que cierta pelirroja miraba a la rubia. Mugi desvió su mirada para pensar qué hacer, pero se topó con unos ojos de un color rojo brillante. La impresión de aquella mirada fue tan fuerte que la rubia no pudo más y se desmayó.

De pronto los disparos pararon, dando paso a los gritos de una chica desesperada.

-Parece que todo terminó, Azu-Nyan- decía Yui al oído de su compañera mientras la seguía abrazando. Azusa fue la primera en notar que alguien gritaba desesperadamente.

-Yui- dijo Azusa confundida -¿No es la voz de Ritsu?

Yui guardó silencio y prestó atención. Era cierto, quien gritaba era Ricchan. Las dos chicas se pararon inmediatamente y salieron de su escondite. Lo que vieron no lo esperaban para nada.

Ahora varios oficiales rodeaban a Ritsu, tratando de separarla del cadáver, sin embargo, ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga. Sólo la soltó cuando reconoció al chofer del auto que la atropelló.

-¡TÚ!- gritó con ira -¡TÚ LA MATASTE!

Ritsu se abalanzó sobre el policía, deseando poder matarlo con sus propias manos, pero Azusa y Yui la detuvieron a tiempo, sin contar que varios policías se interpusieron.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí!- ordenó un oficial. Sujetaron a Ritsu entre dos policías, mientras que Azusa comenzó a buscar a Mugi con la mirada. Cuando la encontró temió lo peor. Corrió hacia ella y colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Para su suerte, estaba reaccionando y cuando abrió los ojos, instantáneamente se sentó buscando con la mirada a Mio y a Ritsu.

-¡MIO!- Gritó. Después miró a su compañera, quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Mugi la abrazó y Azusa le respondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando.

Ritsu se aferraba al cuerpo de Yui, quien la abrazaba fuertemente. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Mio, esperando que ésta le respondiera, pero no era así. Yui lloraba también, aún no podía creer todo aquello. Las ambulancias llegaron y comenzaron a llevarse a los heridos, tanto a los agresores como a las víctimas. De pronto, sobre una camilla, Ritsu reconoció el brazo de Mio que se escabullía de entre la sábana manchada de sangre con la cual estaba cubierta. Sintió que enloquecería. "Su Mio" no podía estar muerta, definitivamente no podía. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero la detuvieron subiéndola a otra de las ambulancias y en ella la acostaron en la camilla.

-¡NOOOO!- gritaba -¡MIOOO!-

Fue lo último que dijo antes que el sedante hiciera efecto, y lo último que vio fue el rostro de Yui deformado por el dolor.

...

Había pasado un mes desde el fatídico incidente. Ritsu no comía, no dormía, no vivía, sólo se limitaba a permanecer como una muerta en vida, con la mirada hacia el vacío y la mente en blanco. No había ido a la escuela, ni siquiera había salido de su cuarto. La primera semana no dejaba de llorar, gritando con todas sus fuerzas a todas horas, hasta que su voz se cansó y se apagó. Quedó muda totalmente, su garganta le dolía al tratar de emitir el más ligero quejido, fue entonces cuando calló. Como ya no podía gritar, se resignó a llorar en silencio, pero al parecer, su reserva vitalicia de lágrimas se agotó. Ya no gritaba, ya no lloraba, pero su alma se consumía lentamente en el fuego de lo que debía ser el infierno. Sí, para Ritsu Tainaka, la vida sin Mio Akiyama no era otra cosa sino el mismo infierno.

De pronto sintió algo diferente. Era una tibieza que se extendía en su mano. Salió de su ensimismamiento y notó que Mugi estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama tomando su extremidad. La chica sonreía tristemente, como quien pretende fingir que está bien, aunque por dentro su alma está destrozada.

-Buenas tardes, Ricchan- dijo la rubia casi en un susurro –Al fin reaccionas.

Ritsu no respondió y Mugi podría jurar que había olvidado hasta la forma de hablar. Ritsu miró a su alrededor; aquel deprimente lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la luz por las ventanas, los espejos estaban rotos y la ropa regada por el suelo. La castaña comenzó a recordar cada uno de los ataques de histeria que había sufrido y le dolió regresar a la realidad, pues en lo primero que pensó fue en que su amada ya no estaba. Quiso llorar, pero no pudo, pues las lágrimas no salieron y no hizo mucho esfuerzo por obligarlas a salir. Miró a Mugi, quien también la observaba.

-Creo que es hora que regreses a la escuela, Ricchan- Dijo la rubia, luchando internamente contra su deseo de llorar –Todas te extrañamos.

''Todas te extrañamos''… Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ritsu. ¿Todas? ¿Es que a caso su Mio también la estaba esperando? No. Mio ya no estaba en este mundo.

-Todas hemos sufrido mucho por su…- se contuvo un momento -porque ya no está- La rubia de verdad luchaba por no llorar –Pero hemos intentado sobrellevarlo.

Ritsu parecía no entender nada de lo que su amiga decía. Mugi se desesperó.

-Ritsu Tainaka- Dijo serena pero firme -¿Hasta cuándo pretendes mantenerte encerrada, alejada del mundo? ¿No ves que sólo te estás haciendo más daño? Todas sufrimos ¡Todas! No sólo tú lo haces, pero entiende que juntas podremos superarlo…

-¡YO NUNCA VOY A OLVIDAR A MIO, ¿ME OISTE?!-Ritsu había saltado de la cama y miraba con furia a su acompañante. Mugi se impresionó tanto por la actitud de su amiga que se soltó en lágrimas.

-¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo que la olvides!- Respondió exaltada -¡Pero al menos sal de este encierro! ¡A Mio no le habría gustado verte así!- La rubia bajó la voz –Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella.

''Salir del encierro''… ¿Para qué? Nada en su miserable vida volvería a ser lo mismo sin Mio. El club de música ligera, las clases, el camino de regreso a casa, los días de compras, los fines de semana en la heladería… Nada. Le dio la espalda a su acompañante, mientras a paso tambaleante se alejaba de ella.

Mugi se levantó también. Los ojos de Ritsu fueron cegados por la luz del día cuando la rubia abrió de golpe una de las ventanas. La castaña se tiró de nuevo a la cama, esta vez boca abajo, tratando de apaciguar la incomodidad de sus ojos.

-Regreso en un segundo- Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por la cual salió. Después de dos minutos entró con una charola de pastelillos y una tetera con dos tacitas. Acomodó las cosas en la cama de Ricchan y sirvió el té.

La castaña no comprendía por qué su amiga hacía aquello si ya le había pedido que la dejara sola.

-Faltan un par de meses para que nos graduemos, ¿sabes?- Comentó la rubia mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a su compañera. Ritsu la tomó, más por educación que por deseos de tomarla. –Sawa-chan habló con la directora, dice que si regresas a la escuela ahora, tendrás oportunidad de graduarte con nosotras– Mugi sorbió un poco de té.

¿Graduarse? La mente de Ritsu aún no terminaba de comprender del todo lo que la rubia le decía, pero realmente ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de entenderlo.

-Ritsu- La miró severamente la rubia –Mio se esforzó por muchos años para que pudieras pasar tus exámenes y pudieras graduarte. ¿Es que a caso vas a dejar que todo su esfuerzo se vaya a la basura por tu debilidad?

Debilidad… En toda su vida nadie había llamado a Ritsu Tainaka 'Débil'.

-Tal vez ahora sea débil- respondió la castaña –Pero entiende que Mio era muy importante para mí. Era… mi mejor amiga- lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar –Pero debo reconocer que tienes razón. Gracias a Mio estoy donde estoy.

Mugi limpió dulcemente las lágrimas que se habían escapado de aquellos ojos ámbar, mientras le regalaba una mirada reconfortante.

-Lo de salir y recuperar mi vida, tal vez- continuó –Pero es imposible que vuelva a ser la de antes. No sin ella a mi lado.

La rubia bajó la mirada. El sólo recuerdo de aquella noche la atormentaba más de lo que Ritsu imaginaba, sin embargo, se había propuesto mantenerse fuerte para sus amigas, en especial para Ritsu. Cualquier persona habría pensado que Mugi era una excelente amiga, y así sería, si no hubieran sentimientos de por medio.

_Todo en la vida era una aventura para Mugi: La escuela, el club de música, los paseos, la felicidad, la tristeza, la amistad, el amor… Y si la rubia había podido sobrellevar esta situación con tanta madurez es porque para ella, era sólo una aventura más. Éste sentimiento de dolor y agonía era la segunda aventura más difícil con la que se había topado. La primera era amar en secreto a su mejor amiga_.

Mugi sonrió.

–Báñate y vístete- ordenó –Esta tarde saldremos a pasear-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a salir? Ya demasiado fue haberte tenido aquí mucho tiempo cuando sabes que quiero estar sola- Respondió cortantemente.

Mugi se entristeció y trató de ocultarlo, sin embargo Ritsu notó que había hecho sentir mal a su amiga. Mugi estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Esa imagen perforó el corazón de Ritsu, pues ver a Mugi llorar le hacía recordar dolorosamente a su llorona Mio.

-No llores, por favor- le suplicó –Si dejas de llorar acepto salir contigo, ¿está bien?

Automáticamente la cara de Mugi cambió, haciendo a un lado la mirada triste por una brillantemente ilusionada. Se secó las lágrimas y empujó a Ritsu al baño.

-Apresúrate entonces- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Mugi se sentó en la cama mientras su amiga se aseaba. Recordó el día en que la conoció. Ahí estaba, con esa mirada pícara y esa sonrisa juguetona que tanto la caracteriza. Mugi notó desde el primer momento que Ritsu sería especial en su vida y no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Recordó también la primera presentación del HTT en la escuela, cuando Sawa-chan las había disfrazado para que 'llamaran más la atención' y lo hermosa que Ritsu se veía con ese coqueto vestido negro. Mugi soltó una risita, pues también recordó el vergonzoso incidente de Mio en el escenario y las burlas de Ritsu al respecto… Sí, cada recuerdo de Ritsu estaba acompañado con uno de Mio, pues así las concebía: inseparables. Mugi se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que estaba enamorada de su amiga, pues era el sentimiento que más había estado esperando en su vida. Tal vez por madurez, por ignorancia o por simple curiosidad, ella nunca lo reveló. Tampoco se sentía celosa de Mio, a pesar que sabía que su amada nunca la tomaría en cuenta estando ella; la verdad era que, en cada recuerdo bonito, en cada momento de felicidad de Ricchan, Mio estaba presente y, si su castaña era feliz así, entonces ella también lo sería. La cuestión ahora era que, sin Mio presente, ¿Quién haría feliz a su Ricchan? Lo que Mugi más temía era que su amiga jamás volviera a sonreír.

Ritsu se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. El agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo y las lágrimas por su rostro. Había prometido salir a pasear con su amiga, pero la idea le aterraba. Sentía que no iba a aguantar caminar por aquellas calles que compartió con Mio, visitar las tiendas que visitó con Mio, respirar el aire que era de las dos… Golpeó la pared. ¿Es que a caso los dioses del Olimpo, las Moiras o el mismo Diablo la odiaban demasiado como para encerrarla en ese maldito infierno en vida? ¿A caso ellos no sabían que Mio era solo suya?

De pronto todo se volvió negro y una extraña sensación de frío invadió hasta su alma. Después de lo que pareció ser un par de minutos la oscuridad comenzó a ser despejada por tenue resplandor rojizo, dando paso a un ambiente caliente y seco y, sin embargo, un frío interior iba en ascenso. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir la más leve figura pero sin éxito. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar lamentos muy a lo lejos, casi imperceptibles, lamentos que no podían ser de otra cosa sino de desesperación. "¡Ritsu!'' Alguien a lo lejos gritaba su nombre. Trató de buscar con la mirada la fuente de los lamentos pero sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. "¡Ritsu!'' El grito se hacía más fuerte, mientras la castaña daba vueltas sobre su mismo lugar sin poder desplazarse. Notó que el resplandor rojizo se fue intensificando, mostrando una visión más clara y tétrica del panorama. Frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser una enorme pila de cadáveres desmembrados y putrefactos. También algo que parecía ser almas deformes tratando de subir por ella mientras se lamentaban casi en silencio y una presa que se retorcía de angustia en la cúspide de la pila. Una presa que, al parecer, estaba atada de las manos por una cadena que parecía venir del cielo, quien trataba de zafar sus manos sin éxito, mientras con patadas alejaba a las almas (o monstruos) que intentaban jalarla al vacío. "¡RITSU!'' Gritó la chica encadenada… "¡RITSU, AYUDAME!" La castaña no lo podía creer. Todo aquello era demasiado para su pobre mente. Quiso correr, pero con el primer paso que dio cayó al suelo. Un inmenso dolor invadía su cabeza obligándola a cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó sus sienes con ambas manos y apretó lo más que pudo, entonces abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada sobre un piso de azulejos blancos, con una regadera emanando agua caliente sobre ella y una pared blanca por la cual unos largos hilos de sangre resbalaban. Pasó su mano por su frente y ésta quedó empapada de sangre, pero el dolor de su frente no era nada en comparación con el dolor de su alma. Mio Akiyama estaba encerrada en lo más profundo de lo que debía ser el infierno y ella no podía ayudarla. El dolor fue sustituido casi inmediatamente por el sentimiento de ira más grande que Ritsu hubiera experimentado alguna vez, obligándola a gritar lo más fuerte que su garganta dañada le permitiera. Unos golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta del baño, seguida por una voz tranquila pero angustiada.

-Ritsu, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la rubia desde afuera.

-S-sí, Mugi. Sólo me he resbalado- Mintió Ritsu.

-De acuerdo Ricchan, ten cuidado por favor- Mugi suspiró. Sabía que reintegrar a su vida normal a su amiga sería una tarea muy difícil.

Ya era de noche y la luna llena se apreciaba en el cielo. Mugi la admiraba con esa sonrisa soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba mientras le daba una mordida a su helado. Ricchan apreciaba la luna pero con cierto aire triste, casi imperceptible, mientras también mordía su helado. No había dejado de pensar en la visión que había tenido y en lo que pudiera significar.

-Me alegra mucho que aceptaras salir, Ricchan- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de ver la luna. Parecía feliz de poder apreciar esos magníficos panoramas.

-Aún dudo que sea buena idea- Respondió Ritsu tajantemente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba disfrutando de la luna y del exterior mientras su Mio se pudría en lo más profundo del inframundo?

Mugi notó la agresividad de las palabras de su amiga y unas dolorosas ganas de llorar la invadieron, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia un vendedor de aguas. Sólo fue cuestión de treinta segundos para que se diera la vuelta y notara que Ritsu había desaparecido. Una extraña angustia invadió su pecho. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, tratando de no perder la calma, lo cual no le funcionó. Comenzó a caminar; los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, obligándola a correr para no perder el equilibrio. Comenzó a preguntarle a la gente si habían visto a su amiga, pero nadie sabía decirle, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, sin obtener respuesta alguna, entonces no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

Inconscientemente Ritsu había caminado hasta un puente, colocándose justo por encima de la carretera. Ya no miraba la luna, ahora miraba el frío pavimento que había debajo de ella. La idea de que su Mio estuviera sufriendo le dolía, pero lo más fuerte que sentía era la rabia de no poder ir a ayudarla. Entonces, una idea suicida la invadió… Si no podía sacar a Mio del infierno, entonces al menos le haría compañía. Se sentó en el barandal del puente, pasando sus piernas hacia el lado del vacío. Pensó en muchas cosas; en sus papás, en su escuela, en sus amigas, en Mugi… Sabía que haría sentir muy mal a la rubia, pues se había esmerado en hacerla salir, y ver el resultado de aquel esfuerzo volvería loco a cualquiera, pero no le importó. Todo lo que deseaba era poder proteger a Mio del tormentoso destino al que había sido condenada. Ritsu respiró profundo y con mucho cuidado se paró sobre el barandal, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y caer (aún). Se apoyó en uno de los postes que tenía a un lado y lo sostuvo firmemente mientras aspiraba el fresco aire nocturno. Abrió los ojos de golpe y decidió hacerlo. Flexionó sus piernas para saltar mientras soltaba aquel poste y sus ganas de vivir. Pero justo antes de que sus zapatos se despegaran del barandal todo se detuvo. Los autos, los pájaros volando, la gente caminando, hasta el aire… era como si le hubieran puesto pausa a la noche. "¿Qué está sucediendo?'' se preguntó, "¿Era así como se sentía morirse?''.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad una voz de mujer.

Ritsu intentó girar la cabeza para poder ver quién le estaba hablando, pero al parecer aquella extraña ''pausa'' la había inmovilizado. La chica se asustó.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó un poco asustada.

-Yo pregunté primero- continuó la misteriosa voz –Responde.

-Eso no te incumbe- Contestó Ritsu groseramente, con un toque de nerviosismo que la delataba.

-Claro que me incumbe, aún no es tu tiempo.

-¿Mi tiempo?- Ritsu realmente parecía confundida.

-Regresa a casa con tus amigos y tu familia, Ritsu. Te falta una vida todavía-

Ritsu parecía no comprender lo que aquella extraña le decía. De pronto sintió el aire correr de nuevo y a sus pies despegándose del barandal, pero alguien jaló su mano por detrás obligándola a caer del lado contrario al pavimento. Ritsu inmediatamente se sentó y buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie alrededor, sólo a una rubia quien seguramente había sido quien la jaló. Estaba boca abajo sobre el piso, con el cabello cubriendo su cabeza y una respiración agitada. Comenzó a pararse, sujetándose el pecho con una mano y apoyándose en el barandal con la otra. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ojos cerrados. Pronto la respiración agitada se transformó en una serie de sollozos que no paraban de salir de su boca, como si alguien la estuviera torturando. Abrió los ojos y miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de evitar la mirada de la castaña.

-Mugi, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-¿C-ómo… Cómo puedes hacerme… ESTO?- Y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra se abalanzó contra su amiga golpeándola en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Ritsu pensó en explicarle a Mugi la razón de aquel intento de suicidio, pero se arrepintió pues sabía que su amiga no lo entendería, así que sólo se limitó a regresar a su casa en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a la rubia.

Pasaron los días y Ritsu siguió soñando con una aterrorizada Mio y aquellos mounstros con aspectos putrefactos y asquerosos que la acosaban. Todas las noches despertaba con la frente sudorosa y con un hueco en el corazón por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amada. Inmediatamente aquella idea suicida regresaba a su mente, pero el hecho de haber escuchado aquellas palabras diciendo que "aún no era su tiempo" la intrigaba. ¿Quién había sido aquella chica que le habló? Si tan solo hubiera visto su rostro… ¿Era acaso una especie de espectro? ¿Habrá sido sólo su imaginación?

Ritsu había decidido regresar a la escuela, cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho a su amiga, y así poder despejar un poco su mente de aquellos tortuosos sueños. Pero había algo que le molestaba, y era que, desde el incidente en el puente, Mugi no se le separaba. Inclusive para ir al baño, la rubia siempre estaba detrás de la castaña, como si temiera que volviera a intentar suicidarse. Y Mugi tenía razón. Durante las clases, Ritsu sólo pensaba en una manera rápida y sin dolor de abandonar este mundo y pasar al siguiente, pero con Mugi detrás de ella era casi imposible pensar. Al parecer, la rubia les había contado lo sucedido a Sawako, Yui y Azusa, porque ahora tanto su maestra como sus amigas hacían lo posible para mantenerla a la vista.

Una tarde, durante una de las reuniones del club, Ritsu se servía una taza de té. Al momento de tomar la taza todo se puso negro, dando paso a aquello que había denominado ''el infierno''. Ahora la visión era más clara y real, pues la imagen de una aterrorizada y herida Mio era lo que apreciaba. Su uniforme escolar desgarrado, las piernas llenas de rasguños y sangre seca, y aquellas manos encadenadas llenas de llagas y sangre escurriendo. Los ojos de Mio parecían querer salirse de su lugar, mientras con una voz desgarrada gritaba sin parar: "¡RITSU, AYUDAME!".

De pronto su cabeza volvió a doler y aquel panorama fue desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar un salón con instrumentos y un piso de madera. A su alrededor estaban Azusa, Yui y Mugi, pálidas y paradas a un lado de ella, mirándola como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Sawako fue la primera en reaccionar y con la ayuda de Mugi la levantaron y la llevaron hacia el sillón del salón. Ritsu no podía volver en sí completamente. Cuando lo soñaba, parecía eso, simplemente un sueño, pero al momento de tener la visión despierta, era como si de verdad bajara al mismo infierno y presenciara la escena ella misma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ritsu se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas salió corriendo. Mugi salió detrás de ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla, pues cuando logró llegar a la salida del colegio, ya no había ningún rastro de la castaña.

Aquella visión fue todo lo que Ritsu necesitó para decidirse de nuevo.

''Debo buscar una manera de morir rápido'' pensó, aunque sabía que el hecho de abandonar este mundo no le garantizaba llegar hasta donde Mio, sin embargo, estando 'del otro lado' todo sería más fácil.

Mugi corría por las calles tratando de encontrar a Ritsu. Tenía el presentimiento de que de nuevo deseaba suicidarse y ella no debía permitirlo. Azusa y Yui también habían corrido detrás de Mugi y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, tomaron caminos diferentes.

Ritsu se estaba quedando sin aliento. Había corrido ya por mucho tiempo y necesitaba al menos respirar. Se detuvo unos instantes frente a una florería, mientras se recuperaba. Después comenzó a caminar despacio mientras pensaba en una manera eficaz de suicidarse, pues el primer intento había fallado. No podía ahorcarse porque tardaría demasiado, ni cortarse las venas, ni tomar cientos de pastillas… Tenía que pensar, pues entre más tardaba, más sufría allá sola su Mio.

Azusa, Yui y Mugi se encontraron en una esquina, preguntándose entre ellas si habían visto a Ritsu. Las tres negaron.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Yui –Preguntemos en esa florería-

Las tres chicas corrieron donde la florista que se encontraba afuera del establecimiento, preguntándole si no había visto a su amiga.

-Ah, castaña y más o menos de esta altura- hizo una seña –Sí, acabo de verla, acaba de pasar por aquí rumbo a la autopista.

Ritsu caminaba a la orilla de una carretera de al menos cuatro carriles, cuando a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un tráiler acercándose. Respiró profundo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mitad de la carretera esperando a que su muerte llegara. El tráiler se acercaba y se acercaba… 100 metros, 80 metros, 50 metros, 30 metros… Entonces el tiempo se detuvo… De nuevo.

-¿Tú de nuevo?- Una voz detrás de Ritsu la hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Lo mismo pregunto- Respondió Ritsu tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

La castaña sólo podía ver el tráiler inmóvil frente a ella, lo cual hacía que un temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo. ¿A caso era miedo?

-Te repito, no es tu turno, así que mejor vuelve a tu vida- La chica tenía un tono de voz sereno pero tétrico.

-No- Contestó tajantemente –No voy a renunciar a Mio.

Por lo bajo se escuchó una risa, la cual perturbó a la castaña.

-Tú no decides cuando morir, Tainaka, lo hago yo- Volvió a reír –Ni siquiera los suicidas lo deciden, todo está perfectamente planeado.

Ritsu comenzó a desesperarse. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba voltear hacia donde la voz misteriosa pero no podía.

-¿Por qué ella?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada -¿Por qué Mio?

Se escucho un suspiro pesado.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- La voz misteriosa sonó segura e intimidante. Ritsu se sorprendió –Así que mejor lárgate y deja de intentar morir- Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos -Por cierto, le estás haciendo mucho daño, ¿sabes? Ella se esfuerza por que regreses a tu vida normal y tú sólo piensas en morir… Qué mala amiga eres, no la mereces.

Ritsu no comprendía lo que aquella voz acababa de decirle, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque entonces sintió el aire chocar con su rostro y el sonido de un claxon muy fuerte la ensordeció. Una fuerza la empujó hacia un lado y cayó al suelo con un peso sobre su cuerpo. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, una espesa cabellera rubia estaba regada por todo su pecho, entonces vio que quien la empujó había sido Mugi. La rubia se levantó, dándole oportunidad a Ritsu de hacerlo también.

-Mugi… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la castaña, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo una bofetada.

-¡Cómo puedes hacernos esto!- exclamó la rubia, quien había estallado en llanto y la histeria la estaba controlando. Yui y Azusa cruzaron corriendo la calle y de inmediato sujetaron a Mugi, quien de nuevo se abalanzaba contra la castaña.

-Mugi… No lo entiendes…- Intentó defenderse, pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en ti misma!-

La rubia abrazó fuertemente a Yui, quien le devolvía el abrazo mientras miraba confundida a Ritsu.

-Yui sempai- Habló Azusa –Llévate a Mugi sempai, Yo iré con Ricchan.

Yui se adelantó con Mugi, a la cual llevaba aún abrazándola, pues estaba muy pálida por el susto y pareciera que iba a desmayarse. Azusa esperó un poco en lo que comenzaba a caminar con Ritsu. La castaña recordó lo que aquella voz le había dicho y entonces cayó en la cuenta que se refería a Mugi… _´´le estás haciendo mucho daño, ¿sabes? Ella se esfuerza por que regreses a tu vida normal y tú sólo piensas en morir… Qué mala amiga eres, no la mereces'' _

-¿Por qué?- Una voz dulce y quebradiza sacó a la castaña de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia su costado y la chica de dos coletas parecía hablarle al aire.

-¿Por qué, Ricchan?- Continuó la pelinegra -¿Por qué nos haces esto?

Ritsu clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras ambas caminaban de regreso. "¿Por qué les hago esto?" pensó. No tenía ni idea de qué debía responder, pues la única razón para querer quitarse la vida era la desesperación de saber que Mio la necesitaba, pero también sabía que ni Azusa ni Yui y mucho menos Mugi entenderían. Respiró profundo.

-No eres la única que la extraña, ¿sabes?- Volvió a hablar su amiga –Todas sufrimos por ella… Y también sufrimos por ti.

Ritsu escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su compañera, maldiciéndose por dentro por hacerlas sentir así. "Debo hacerlo" le respondió mentalmente, "por Mio".

-Cuando Mio… Murió, todas sufrimos mucho- Azusa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar –Todas lloramos por ella, sobre todo tú.

Ritsu se preguntaba por qué Azusa le estaba diciendo eso. "¿A caso va a reprocharme algo?" Ritsu sintió que le succionaban las entrañas.

-¿Sabes quién fue el apoyo de las tres? Quizás no lo recuerdes, pues te encerraste en tu mundo y no reaccionabas- Azusa respiró –Fue Mugi quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de todas, en especial al pendiente tuyo.

Ritsu recordó de nuevo las palabras de aquella voz. "Es verdad, Mugi está sufriendo por mi culpa". Su mente comenzó a atormentarla, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Y si esos sueños sólo eran producto de su imaginación? ¿En realidad existía ese lugar donde Mio era torturada? No lo sabía y nadie le aseguraba que fuera cierto. "¡No!" Pensó. No le importaba si era cierto o no, el sólo hecho de ver a su amada sufriendo de esa manera le destrozaba el alma, al grado de no importarle nada, sólo ir a salvarla. "Lo siento mucho, Mugi" Pensó mientras levantaba la mirada y la veía caminar metros adelante con Yui.

-Ritsu- Azusa se detuvo y miró a la castaña de frente. Ritsu también se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada –Sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, no importa qué sea lo que decidas, yo te quiero mucho y cuentas conmigo- Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de la pelinegra y en un intento de tranquilizarla, Ritsu la abrazó.

-Gracias- le dijo la castaña al oído –También te quiero.

Hacía una semana que Ritsu no había vuelto a soñar con Mio y eso, en cierta manera, le preocupaba. ¿De verdad todo había sido producto de su imaginación? Pero entonces recordaba aquella voz misteriosa que detenía el tiempo y le hablaba. ¿También eso lo había imaginado?

-Ricchan- Mugi se acercó a ella, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca en el patio de la escuela. Azusa y Yui se encontraban un poco más atrás.

-Dime- Respondió sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga. Desde el incidente en la autopista era incapaz de mirarla de frente.

-Las chicas y yo iremos de compras al salir de la escuela y nos preguntamos si quisieras ir con nosotros- Mugi mantenía una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, les haré compañía- Respondió Ritsu sonriéndole también.

Esa tarde, las cuatro amigas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad visitando las tiendas que se encontraban a su paso. Yui había comprado ya un vestido color azul cielo que la hacía lucir más niña de lo que ya parecía y Azusa tuvo que convencerla de no llevárselo puesto. Azusa, por su parte, había comprado un juego de cuerdas nuevas para su "mustang". Mugi había recorrido casi todas las tiendas en busca de un pañuelo nuevo para abrillantar sus cubiertos hasta que lo encontró y Ritsu, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a observar lo que veía.

-Ya sé lo que puedes comprar- Mugi detuvo a Ritsu para llamar su atención –Qué te parece si compramos un par de baquetas nuevas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ritsu no había tocado la batería desde que Mio ya no estaba. Si de verdad todo había sido una broma de su deprimida mente entonces era hora de tratar de despejarse. Tomó a Mugi de la mano y la dirigió hacia la tienda de música. Azusa y Yui las siguieron.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser un supermercado pero de puros instrumentos musicales. Podían apreciarse a lo lejos las guitarras clásicas colgadas en estanterías elevadas; los pianos y teclados en otro pasillo y, hasta el fondo, las baterías. Ritsu se adelantó hacia el fondo del local, apreciando los distintos diseños y colores de las baquetas. Mugi la seguía un poco de cerca, con un vendedor que se acercaba para atenderlas. La rubia observó un par de baquetas envueltas en un empaque transparente. Eran negras con letras rojas y a simple vista eran muy llamativas. Tomó el paquete y notó que las letras rojas formaban ''Death Devil'' a lo largo de las baquetas.

-Esas baquetas, señorita- comenzó a hablar el vendedor –en su tiempo fueron muy vendidas y éstas son las únicas que quedan en la tienda, y por ingreso de mercancía nueva están de promoción.

La mirada de Mugi se había iluminado al ver aquellas baquetas con el nombre de la antigua banda de música de su escuela. Buscó con la mirada a Ritsu para enseñárselas.

La castaña estaba parada a un lado de la última batería de la fila, justo donde comenzaban a formarse los bajos. Reponerse iba a ser una tarea extremadamente difícil y eso le preocupaba. No podía ir al infierno a buscar a su amada, pero tampoco podría vivir una vida tranquila, pues el fantasma de aquellos ojos violeta la atormentaría toda su vida. Acercó su dedo para acariciar a una réplica exacta de 'Elizabeth', pero se detuvo un segundo. Tembloroso, su dedo volvió a acercarse y, al momento de hacer contacto, todo comenzó a nublarse de nuevo.

-¡Ricchan! No vas a creer lo que encon…

Mugi tomó el brazo de Ritsu para girarla pero una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su corazón. En vez de soltar a su amiga, más la apretó, perdiéndose también en aquella oscuridad aterradora.

-Ri-Ricchan- Susurró la rubia con un hilo de voz -¿Qué sucede?

Ritsu miró sorprendida a su amiga, quien también se encontraba en aquel tenebroso lugar.

-¡Mugi! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- Ritsu la tomó de la mano, pues al parecer la rubia estaba demasiado asustada.

-No-no lo sé…- respondió mientras miraba confundida a su alrededor -¿Do-dónde estamos?

-En el infierno…- Las palabras de Ritsu hicieron temblar a la rubia, quien si no había llorado aún no era porque no tuviera ganas, sino porque estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en ello.

Mugi iba a hablar de nuevo, pero un lamento agudo la detuvo. Ambas Movieron sus cabezas en busca de la fuente del lamento y cayeron en la cuenta que, frente a ellas, la atormentada Mio Akiyama gritaba y trataba de no ser tocada por aquellas almas en pena que intentaban alcanzarla.

-¡Mio!- Exclamó Mugi. Su rostro adquirió un color blanco como la leche mientras intentaba acercarse. Apenas dio un paso adelante comenzó a sentir que su piel se secaba de una manera alarmante. Retrocedió de nuevo.

-Los vivos no pueden estar en este lugar.

Ritsu reconoció esa voz misteriosa de inmediato, girando la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. Para su sorpresa, una chica alta, pelirroja y con una piel blanca como la cera parecía ser la fuente del sonido. Mugi parecía no haber prestado atención a aquello, pues seguía viendo con incredulidad y pánico a su torturada amiga.

-Así que eras tú- Ritsu miraba fijamente aquellos ojos rojos que tenía al frente.

-Con que esto es lo que sucede- La pelirroja miraba el panorama con total naturalidad. -¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?

-En realidad no lo sé- respondió sinceramente la castaña.

-¿Do-dónde estamos?- Mugi parecía hablar sola.

-Esto es el inframundo, el infierno, el más allá, como quieran decirle- La pelirroja respondió con aire sereno, fijando su mirada en la cabellera de la rubia.

-Mio no debería estar en el infierno, ¡ella no es mala!- Mugi comenzó a hablar desesperadamente.

-Los humanos tienen la idea errónea de que existe un cielo y un infierno- La pelirroja sonrió divertida –Todas y cada una de las almas que abandonan su cuerpo mortal terminan aquí. Esos monstruos deformes que ven ahí son los digestores de almas; ellos se encargan de comerlas y prepararlas para su siguiente vida. Los cadáveres representan el tiempo que esa alma vivió, entre menos años menos cadáveres, y más corta y más dolorosa es su estancia aquí.

-Todo esto es un sueño, ¿Verdad, Ritsu?- Mugi habló con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible para Ritsu, quien seguía mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿De verdad éste es el final para todos?- Ritsu no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así es, Ritsu- La pelirroja le respondió –Cuando llegue la hora tú también acabarás aquí.

Mugi dio un paso al frente de nuevo sin que las otras dos chicas pudieran darse cuenta y, tomando todo el valor posible, comenzó a correr en dirección a Mio. El suelo era blando y fangoso y el aire apestaba a muerte. Pero, lo que detuvo a la rubia fue el dolor en su piel: se secaba a una velocidad tan rápida que parecía que la estaban quemando viva. Cayó al suelo y sus manos comenzaron a hundirse en el fango.

-¡Los vivos no pueden entrar al inframundo!- La pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia Mugi. La tomó del brazo y la alzó con tanta facilidad como si levantara una pluma del suelo. La regresó al lugar donde se encontraba Ricchan quien, incrédula, miraba las manchas de un lodo negro que cubría las manos y los pies de Mugi.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la castaña, tocando aquel fango.

-No tiene un nombre humano, sólo puedo decirte que es el residuo de las almas que dejan los digestores.

-Mio, Mio…- balbuceaba la rubia. Ver a su amiga en aquel estado la destrozaba. Los lamentos de la pelinegra seguían sonando, pero Ritsu prefería no voltear para poder pensar fríamente.

-Ritsu- La pelirroja habló suavemente –no me he presentado contigo, me disculpo por eso. Soy el ángel de la muerte.

-Sospeché que algo así serías- Contestó Ritsu sarcásticamente.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras observaba a Mugi, quien se había aferrado a los brazos de Ritsu.

-¿Por qué te aferras a Mio? Tienes amigas muy valiosas en el mundo, tienes una familia que te ama y una vida normal… ¿Por qué quieres abandonarlo todo por ella?-

Ritsu miraba a la pelirroja mientras trataba de ignorar los lamentos de Mio.

-Porque la amo.

La extraña chica sonrió tristemente. Miró a Mio y después a la rubia. Por último, miró a Ritsu con la misma sonrisa triste.

-Hace mucho que olvidé lo que es amar… En realidad, hace mucho que olvidé los sentimientos humanos.

-Es verdad- Ritsu parecía no haber notado algo antes –Debiste ser humana.

-Así es, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre.

La castaña abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga mientras miraba con curiosidad a aquella extraña. ¿Por qué le estaría diciendo todo eso? Los lamentos de Mio volvían a hacerse presentes y Ritsu luchaba por ignorarlos.

-Por favor, déjame estar de vuelta con ella- Ritsu sonó suplicante por primera vez.

-¿Sabes?- La pelirroja pareció ignorar a su acompañante. Me apiado mucho de tu amiga. Ella siempre ha estado para todos, pero nadie ha estado para ella. Está tan sola como yo…

Sus ojos rojos brillaron de una manera centellante.

-Puedo devolverle la vida a Mio, si es lo que quieres… Pero recuerda que nada en la vida o en la muerte es gratis, así que alguien tendrá que morir por ella.

Con estas palabras Ritsu entendió que, para que su amada viviera, ella misma tendría que morir. Cerró los ojos con una notable pesadez.

-No me respondas ahora, te doy un día para que lo pienses. Si decides aceptar el trato, búscame en donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro.

Y la obscuridad, junto con el olor a muerte y los lamentos de un alma agonizante desaparecieron.

Cuando Ritsu abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en el suelo de la tienda de instrumentos, abrazando aún a su amiga, la cual, al percibir la luz, abrió los ojos también. Ya no estaba manchada de lodo, pero en uno de sus brazos tenía lo que parecía ser una quemadura negra.

-¡Mio!- Se exaltó Mugi, mirando de un lado a otro.

"No fue mi imaginación" Pensó la castaña.

Con una respiración agitada, Mugi buscó la mirada de su amiga.

-Así que esa era la razón de tus intentos de suicidio.

Ritsu desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora lo entiendo, quieres ir con ella.

-Mugi- Ritsu habló con la voz temblorosa –He tenido estas visiones desde aquella vez que me pediste salir de mi encierro. No soporto la idea de verla sufrir de esa manera, no a ella. De ser posible, yo preferiría sufrir en su lugar.

"De ser posible" se repitió mentalmente. Al parecer sí era posible, y no dudaría dos veces en hacerlo. Pero antes, debía asegurarse del bienestar de su amiga.

-Perdóname, Ricchan- Esas palabras tomaron a la castaña por sorpresa –perdóname por juzgarte, por evitar que murieras, por ser tan egoísta- La rubia rompió en llanto.

Ritsu la abrazó más fuerte, llorando también. Se pusieron de pie juntas y la castaña depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga.

-Te quiero- Ricchan dijo sinceramente.

-Te quiero, Ricchan- respondió la rubia –Te voy a extrañar.

Esa noche Ritsu no durmió. Sabía que al día siguiente moriría para darle su lugar en esta vida a su amada y no sentía miedo, lo único que sentía era tristeza por Mugi, por la única persona que brindaba felicidad sin esperar nada a cambio. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, pensando en que les causaría una enorme tristeza a todas las personas que quería, en especial a ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol apenas había aparecido, Ritsu ya se dirigía hacia aquel puente donde escuchó por primera vez a la misteriosa chica. Pasó una hora, dos, tres… Y nada pasaba. Comenzó a desesperarse. Caminó en círculos por mucho tiempo, hasta que ya no aguantó más y se fue. Bajó el puente sin fijarse hacia dónde se dirigía, pensando en si debía esperar o intentar morir de nuevo. Atravesó calles sin fijarse cuáles, hasta que llegó a un lugar que no había pisado en mucho tiempo. Aquella cafetería había cerrado desde aquel terrible incidente. La ventana seguía rota y ahora el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío. En el pavimento aún quedaba una mancha oscura donde había hecho contacto la sangre de su amada. Entonces recordó la primera vez que vio a aquella extraña: Fue justo el día de la muerte de Mio.

Y entonces la vio. Parada justo en aquella esquina, frente a la ventana que ahora se encontraba destruida. Ritsu se colocó frente a ella al otro lado de la calle.

-Así que viniste- su tono de voz adoptó el mismo tono indiferente y tenebroso de la primera vez.

Ritsu sólo sonrió tristemente.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

Ritsu asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Sólo te advierto que a partir de ahora no habrá marcha atrás-

De pronto comenzó a anochecer a un ritmo que no era natural. Personas comenzaron a correr despavoridas por la calle y una pelinegra se encontraba parada justo frente a ella, a mitad de la calle. Ritsu apenas pudo reaccionar y corrió hacia la chica, jalándola por el brazo y abrazándola justo antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Ritsu!- Exclamó Mio, quien escondía la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

-Mio- Ritsu comenzó a jadear y con una triste desesperación levantó la cabeza de su amiga a la altura de sus ojos. –Mio, te amo-

Antes de que la pelinegra reaccionara, la castaña depositó un beso desesperado en sus labios. La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Ritsu cerró los ojos mientras esperaba la llegada de su muerte. En cualquier momento una bala la alcanzaría. –Te amo, Mio- repetía constantemente mientras la pelinegra la abrazaba con más fuerza. Un disparo sonó, ensordeciendo a la castaña. ¿Así se sentía morirse? Comenzó a marearse. Su respiración se sentía pesada, mientras perdía fuerza en los brazos. No sentía dolor, a lo mejor ya no estaba en su cuerpo. Pero si ya no estaba en su cuerpo, ¿cómo es que seguía sintiendo el calor de Mio? De pronto, Mio soltó un grito de pánico puro.

-¡MUGI!-

Ritsu abrió los ojos de golpe. Del otro lado de la acera Mugi yacía inerte en el suelo. De su espalda emanaba sangre mientras sus ojos se aferraban a quedarse abiertos. Mio y Mugi corrieron hacia a ella mientras la policía entraba en el lugar y apresaba a los delincuentes.

-Lo hiciste, Ritsu- Mugi a duras penas podía hablar.

-¡Mugi!- Ritsu estaba desesperada – ¡Mugi, vas a estar bien!

-No Ricchan, lo recuerdo todo, este es el precio…- Tosió escupiendo sangre.

-No Mugi, va a venir la ambulancia y estarás bien, ¡resiste!- Mio tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Cuídala, Mio. Ella sufrió mucho con tu muerte-

-¿Mi muerte?- Mio lloraba preocupada –No sé de qué hablas, Mugi, resiste por favor…-

-Mugi…- Ritsu habló mientras su rostro se humedecía como nunca –Perdóname Mugi, ¡de verdad lo siento!-

Mugi sólo sonrió, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

_Una chica pelirroja extendió su mano, mientras aquella rubia se ponía de pie, abandonando su cuerpo mortal. Cruzó la calle mientras las personas que corrían la atravesaban sin verla, extendiendo la mano también. Mugi miró por última vez a sus dos amigas, quienes lloraban desesperadas. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que ellas dos se repondrían y serían muy felices. Miró a los ojos a aquella pelirroja que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre había estado presente en su vida. _

_-Bienvenida a tu nueva… existencia, Mugi-_

_-Muchas gracias, Ángel-_

_Se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron de aquel lugar._

_Entonces Mugi se preparó para su siguiente aventura, y Ángel nunca más volvió a estar sola._

* * *

_Les gustó? Espero que sí… Ya saben, espero mi review con ansias! n.n_

_Nos leemos en la próxima! :D_


End file.
